The Perfect Crime
by xoxocaroline
Summary: 'The perfect crime. Is it really possible? Annabelle asks questions about her parents lives before she came into the world.' No crime at all! Not what you think either. Filled from head to to in Tiva. Updated with 'He Missed'. R&R.
1. Annoying, Childish and Juvenile

The Perfect Crime

'Mom! Mom! How you and daddy meet?" Annabelle asked curiously, whilst jumping hyperactively around her mother.

"Well, how about you find your father and we will tell you together around the fireplace?" She responded calmly, slowly retaining her memories from that day, many years ago. Annabelle hurriedly went to find her father in the kitchen and tugged on his pants to get his attention.

"Hey, Annie, what's up?" He asked as he pulled his five year old daughter up and held her in his arms.

"You need come quick! Mom say so!" She said and pointed towards the fireplace. Ziva had just finished putting new logs into the fireplace, to heat up the little holiday cottage house.

"Sure thing." He responded and headed over to where his wife had set up a few cushions on the wooden floor. "Now, why are we sitting here?"

"Annabelle wants to know how we met." She grinned and lightly patted her daughter's cheek.

"Ohhh. Do you wanna start?" Ziva gave him a nod and began to tell their infamous story.

"Well, one day I was told by my father to go to America and help protect my half brother Ari." She began. "He did something bad, and I had to go to a place called NCIS, to try and protect him, even though what he did was wrong. When I walked in, I caught your father in a very unusual situation, and our first conversation was even worse, it was very… awkward. During the time I was in America for those couple of days, I caught your father trying to follow me, but most importantly, we got to find out more about each other. I was beginning to like him, even from that first day. Because the way he was around me was, well fun! He was sweet, funny and just plain annoying." Tony made a mock hurt expression, but both girls began to laugh. "But even though your daddy can be annoying, and childish and juvenile, I love him for it." She concluded, and Tony pulled her shoulders toward himself and kissed her softly on her rosy pink lips which were in the form of a smile.

"Ewwwyyy! That yucky!" Annabelle exclaimed rather loudly.

"Kissing isn't yucky." Tony said, before giving Ziva a knowing look. Both parents leaned in and started kissing their daughter's cheeks and nose. "When you grow up, you're gunna love kissing." He said.

"Tony! Do not say stuff like that to your daughter! She is only five!" Ziva blurted out.

"What? You like it." He replied and she started blushing madly, making the rush of color to her cheeks quite noticeable, and all their daughter did was giggle in happiness.


	2. Pooper Scooper

_**A/N: **__Hey all! Glad you're liking my story! Just to let you know, this will just be really short chapters, some might get longer, depends on what I think up for Annabelle to ask her parents. Annabelle will probably get older with each chapter, not sure quite yet :) enjoy! and please, if you have time, review or even add to your faves, anything will do cause anything makes me happy!_

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Pooper Scooper**

"Daddy, I need your help with my homework." A six year old Annabelle said.

"Sure thing pumpkin! What do you need to do?" He responded happily.

"Miss Smith said to find out about our parents jobs, and their first day of work together." She replied, she was almost perfect in pronouncing the words she said, even at the age of six.

"Oh. Umm, well you mommy and I work at a federal agency called NCIS. It's sorta like the Navy version of the FBI."

"What's a FBI?"

"The FBI, and NCIS work for the government, so like the president and we catch the bad guys." Annabelle gasped at this statement. Her daddy worked for the president!

"Aww! That's super cool!" She grinned widely, she sure got Tony's grin.

"It is isn't it! You also wanted to know about our first day on the job, eh? Well, you remember when we told you that your mommy came to the States for a few days because of her brother?" She made several short and big nods at him to show she understood. "Well your mommy asked if she could work with us, her and our old, big boss Jenny were friends and Jenny said that she was allowed to, but neither grandpa Gibbs, Uncle Tim or me knew that she was coming. It was like a surprise! But on our first case together that was when I learnt, never ever to let your mommy drive. She's terrible at driving, breaking all the rules; you know, the first time she drove with Uncle Timmy and I, I puked. I seriously puked!" Annabelle started giggling, her angelic and high pitched laugher filling, until she had to stop because her tummy started to hurt.

"But what was the case about?" She soon asked. Tony suddenly got worried, he wasn't going to tell six year old daughter about a murder.

"Well, lets just say, we caught the bad guy, he did something very, very bad, but that case brought back lots of unwanted memories for me, because it was connected with someone from the civil war..."He trailed on, but could see his daughter was getting quite confused, so he decided to conclude his speech. "Anyways, I don't like the civil war, 'cause when I used to reenact it with my father, I was the boy who picked up all the poo." And she started laughing madly again. Her father, was a pooper scooper! Tony didn't realize Ziva was listening in on the latter parts of the conversation, and started laughing with her daughter at her husband's misfortune as a child. Oh, she never got tired of hearing his childhood memories...


	3. He Missed

_**[ Chapter Three: 'He Missed' ]**_

"Good night sweetie." Ziva wished her child as she kissed her forehead. Just as she was about to leave the pink and white colored room, her daughter spoke.

"Ima, have you and daddy even been under cover?" Ziva stopped in her tracks, her eyes widened. Their first time undercover would be very inappropriate to tell their seven year old daughter, since the pun was intended on the word; they literally were 'under covers'.

"Umm, yes, but that story, is umm..., I'll tell you that one when you're older..." She stuttered. "How about I tell you about the story when we had to go on stakeout?" She responded, satisfied with her answer.

"Okay, but I'm not gunna forget about the undercover one." She replied. '_Damn..' _Ziva thought.

"Well, basically a stakeout is when you have to stay in one place for a long time to keep watch on a particular person or trail, that is related to a case." She began, and Annabelle slowly shifted upwards so her back was supported by her pillows, which her resting in front of her bed head. Ziva made her way to the princess styled bed, coated in a soft baby pink, intricate carvings made on the bed posts and a brighter pink canopy hanging from above, made specially by Gibbs. "This one time when we were on stakeout, we were watching an unsafe neighborhood." She began, before her daughter interrupted her.

"Mom, I know you catch murderers." She stated.

"Well, that makes explaining to you a lot easier." And he little girl chuckled a little before motioning her mother to continue. "So, yes were were there watching that neighborhood because someone told us that a defense system sample had been stolen, and we were just watching and waiting for the bad guy. That was a very long week might I tell you! We were all a tiresome wreck, our moods dropped severely and we all just had enough. So I decided to play a prank on your daddy. I got some black paint and painted the rims of binoculars he used. Oh, he was just gorgeous; he looked just like a racoon!" And she and Annabelle started laughing.

"Oh, you can laugh at your mother's antics but I surely got revenge on her!" Tony smirked as he entered the room and began to enlighten his daughter on his side of the story. "At the end of the case, once it was solved, behind your mommy's back I loosened a few screws on your mommy's desk chair, and when she went to sit down, it all fell apart and she fell with it."

"I knew it was you!" And Ziva started laughing, but stopped when Tony pressed his lips to hers.

"Shh, she's fallen asleep." He gently responded once pulling away. They simultaneously tucked her in, and kissed her goodnight. Once they had left their little girl's bedroom, and walked away far enough so they didn't wake her, Ziva spoke.

"Ironic is it not? She falls asleep when you tell you part of the story." And started laughing, he gave her a light punch in the arm and kissed her forehead. "You missed my lips." She softly stated, and he kissed her on the lips growing with passion as they moved towards their living room.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but hope you liked this chapter, I might skip a couple of years, to when she's older so I can get into longer stories and better scenes. If there is a scene you would like me to write about, do request and I will do it you you :)

xoxocarolinee


End file.
